


Collateral

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bookstores, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: The fic where Sirius flees from the paparazzi, Remus runs a bookstore, and Lily has great timing.





	Collateral

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to LJ in February 2011.
> 
> **This fic could be considered pre-slash.** There's very light language and very brief sexual content. I’ve never read OK! magazine from the UK so I’m sorry if it I portrayed it wrong, I don’t know if SNL runs in the UK, and I’m sorry if I offend you by switching James McAvoy for Sirius in a movie.

**Monday, 27 December, 2010 from ok.co.uk:**  
  
 _ **Sirius Black: Gay, Bi-Sexual, Straight?**  
  
[insert photo here]  
  
Sirius Black, 26, was caught snogging model Gideon Prewett, 29, on Boxing Day (see above photo). An inside source tells_ OK! _, “He’s always been gay, but didn’t really ever make it public.” Last year, Black was seen dating singer Dorcas Meadowes, 22, for a couple months and seemed to have a long term relationship before that with actress Marlene McKinnon, 25, back in 2007. Were these two ladies just beards to cover up Black’s true sexuality? Neither Black nor his publicist have yet to make a statement upon the photo._  
  
  
  
  
 **December 27, 2010 - perezhilton.com:**  
  
 _ **OMG SIRIUS BLACK! CAUGHT KISSING ANOTHER MAN!**  
  
[insert photo here]  
  
Hawtness alert!  
  
ZOMG! Can someone please pinch me and tell me that this is true?!?  
  
Last night, at **Albus Dumbledore** ’s Christmas party, this photo was taken of **Sirius Black** who seems to be attached to known gay model **Gideon Prewett**. Rumors are now spreading, speculating if this divine piece of eye-candy is actually in the closet or just horsing around. I’m sure hoping for the former.  
  
Sirius is too good looking to be completely straight.  
  
Thoughts??_  
  
  
  
  
It was freezing, but not enough to snow; didn’t the paparazzi have anything better to do than follow Sirius around town in this sort of weather? He figured that the cold would have kept them inside, but it seemed that not even this kind of weather could deter them from snagging a photo of Sirius Black after his slip up on Sunday.  
  
Sirius was reaching the end of his secret fling with Gideon Prewett, when said red-haired man dragged him into a seemingly dark corner of Albus Dumbledore’s Boxing Day party and thoroughly snogged him. The corner was dark, so no one had supposedly seen them slip there, but as soon as a flash went off, blinding him even through his eyelids, Sirius knew that he was done for. The next day that photo was all over the tabloids and the internet.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t have let Gideon drag him into that corner. No matter how great a kisser he was.  
  
Now, three days later, as he tried to exit a restaurant in which he was having lunch in with a prospective director, the paparazzi were swarming the entrance. Sirius never had any real need for security guards, he was a well-known and popular actor, but he never did have a large horde of people trying to talk to him, nor was he incapable of handling himself if crowds ever did surface. He was no stumbling, high profile Britney Spears.  
  
Sirius couldn’t reach where he parked his motorbike on the far corner of the street. Every movement he tried to make was copied by the mob of cameramen. No one knew of his motorbike, so hoping it would stay that way, he decided to see if he could go around a few blocks and loose the people around him.  
  
 _“Sirius! Are you gay?”  
  
“Is Gideon your boyfriend?”  
  
“Sirius, over here!”  
  
“How long have you been hiding your sexuality?”_  
  
The cries of the paparazzi had long been tuned out as he headed to the right in the opposite direction of his bike and to the left down the adjacent block. Sirius tried to shake them off, hoping that just walking away would give them the hint that he wasn’t going to tell them anything, but it was useless. He started walking faster, pulling up his red scarf to cover his neck and tightening his arms in his thick, leather jacket. A good third of the group was following him still, irritating him even more with their idiotic questions and persistent shouts. Sirius had half a mind to turn around the pummel them, but remembered that he was already in the public eye enough for one week; he didn’t need to give them another story to talk about.  
  
As he headed left, turning another corner, he began to run. He ran before he lost his mind and did something he knew he would regret the next day. Sirius eyed around the area for a place to run to, a place to hide, but all the stores seemed to be filled with people who were looking for the best after Christmas sales. On a whim, he ran out across the street, barely dodging a car that began to honk at him. He waved his hand at the elderly lady driving the car as he ran away from the rushing cameras that followed him.  
  
It wasn’t until the next store, which he saw was pretty much empty, did he run in for hiding and practically slam the door shut behind him. The bells hanging on the door jingled from the movement as the warmth of the store enveloped him. He swiftly turned around, taking a few steps backwards and watched a few of the paparazzi start trying to capture photos of him through the glass of the shop’s windows.  
  
Sirius breathed a sigh of relief for the moment, paparazzi were not allowed in any sort of building that didn’t give them permission or else they could get kicked out. Sort of like vampires really. They weren’t allowed in unless invited. They could get the police called on them. Sirius was chuckling lightly to himself, in his own amusement, when a slightly hoarse voice startled him.  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
Immediately Sirius jumped in surprise and turned, looking at a man who stood behind the counter that ran along half of the left side of the room. He had wavy brown hair that brushed his eyes and earlobes and a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched upon his long, straight nose. The worker, from what he could see was wearing a worn brown sweater with edges of a white collared shirt peaking up from beneath.  
  
He was struck. Sirius could tell that he was attracted to this man, regardless of thee fact that he had only just looked at him for no less than a few seconds.  
  
Sirius ran his hand through his thick black hair and pulled down the scarf a bit from his neck. He watched as the man walked out from behind the counter, where stacks of books were placed along with a computer and cash register, and out towards him. He felt himself get flustered a little around the attractive man, who was all long limbs, pale skin, and sharp features. It was disconcerting that he was dumbfounded over someone so plain looking. Sirius usually was quick in responses and sharp with his words with even the most beautiful people.  
  
“I…um,” he looked away from him and gestured toward the window where a small crowd of paparazzi were hanging around. A few took up their cameras and took a few shots of the employee standing next to him.  
  
The man’s eyebrows rose slightly and asked, “You famous or something?”  
  
Sirius shrugged lightly as he felt his palms start to sweat lightly. He didn’t know whether to be happy or skeptical that this man didn’t know who he was.  
  
“I’m Sirius Black,” he replied smoothly, gathering up every ounce of his usual confidence and acting chops in him to seem completely normal. He stuck out his hand, after surreptitiously wiping his hand on his jeans, saying cheekily, “I’m an actor seeking refuge from a pack of wolves.”  
  
“They do look particularly vicious,” the shorter, slim man said back with a smile as he shook Sirius’ hand. “Remus Lupin.”  
  
Sirius repeated the name in his head. _Remus_ and felt a warmth spread out through his chest. For some reason, the name seemed to suit the slight man just right.  
  
“I’m sorry if you’re used to more…groveling, but I don’t really follow celebrities or films that much,” Remus said sheepishly as he moved back to behind his counter. “So, unfortunately, I don’t really know who you are. Sorry.”  
  
Sirius felt his head shake rapidly. “No, no, don’t be sorry. It’s kind of…refreshing, actually.”  
  
They grinned at each other briefly before Remus returned to his books and computer.  
  
Sirius looked around the store and found numerous shelves filled to the brim with books, new and old. Contrary to what many people may believe, Sirius was well-read. He didn’t go out of his way to read everything by certain authors, but he was well informed on many topics when it came to reading. Sirius enjoyed the classics and fantasy books, but had a guilty pleasure with horror and thriller.  
  
After glancing at the paparazzi hanging outside for a second, Sirius looked back towards Remus. “Do you happen to have a back door?”  
  
Remus put down a book he had picked up and typed something out with his keyboard before acknowledging Sirius. “Yeah, it leads to an alley,” he replied with a jerk of his head towards the general direction of the backdoor. Sirius spied a wooden door on the far side of the store, just past the counter, with an _Employees Only_ sign posted on it. “But it’ll be useless to go out through there; it leads straight back out to the street.”  
  
Sirius deflated visibly. “Damn. I need to get to my bike.”  
  
“Bike? I doubt that’ll keep them away for very long,” Remus commented as he flipped over a book.  
  
“What d’you mean?” Sirius responded, confused as he walked over to the counter.  
  
Remus stared at Sirius for a second, “Well, bikes aren’t very fast. They could catch up to you pretty quickly I would think.”  
  
“Not if I’m speeding away and cutting through cars.” Sirius leaned forward so that his arms were resting on top of the wooden counter and his stomach was pressed against the edge. He did this partially because he wanted to get comfortable, and partly because he just wanted a reason to get closer to Remus and watch his movements. The man was naturally elegant with his hands and had an air of respect that Sirius seemed to be drawn to.  
  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
  
“Of course it is, but it doesn’t stop me from doing it.”  
  
“Ah, so you’re one of those bikers who think they own the road.”  
  
“Nah, just the part I’m on.”  
  
Remus laughed, “I just don’t see how you think your bike could withstand flying through the streets with those loons chasing after you in their cars.”  
  
“I’m very fast.”  
  
“Won’t you get tired?”  
  
“Why would I get tired?”  
  
Remus sighed and looked at Sirius as if he was crazy. “Because of all the pedaling you know.”  
  
Sirius paused, and as they stared at each other, he blinked. He then smiled widely before dipping his head and chuckling. As he raised his head, he said, “I think we’re talking about two different things here. I _drive_ a bike, or in other terms, motorbike. No need to pedal those.”  
  
Sirius felt his stomach twist pleasantly as Remus flushed lightly. “Oh… _oh_ , well then,” Remus stuttered, getting flustered and drumming his fingers on the counter. “That…makes sense then.”  
  
The dark haired man just flashed him another dazzling smile which made Remus turn away with another blush and a tiny smile. Remus picked up a scanner and pulled the little trigger. A red beam shot out and a second later there was a little beep. Sirius watched as he typed something onto the computer and then stacked up all the books into one stack. They were of various sizes and qualities, and were stacked as high as Remus’ torso.  
  
For a brief second, Sirius watched as Remus started to balance all of the books against his chest before he said, “Oh, let me help you there.” He reached over and grabbed the top half of the stack before Remus could protest.  
  
Remus gaped at him for a second before nodding, “Okay, yeah, sure.”  
  
Sirius waited until Remus came from behind the counter before following him past five rows and entering one titled _Classics & Mythology_. The rows weren’t very long, but they were packed.  
  
“So how do you reckon I get out of here?” Sirius mused as they walked to the middle of the isle. “Not that you haven’t been pleasant or anything. You’ve been wonderful letting me hide in here.”  
  
Remus smiled kindly at him as he put down the books on the edge of the middle shelf that reached his stomach and chest. “It’s not a problem; you’re even helping, which is great. The wheel on our cart got busted and I have no clue how to fix it. But, anyway, I honestly have no idea how to get around them. I’ve never had to think of an escape plan for runaway actors who have to hide in my store.”  
  
As Sirius placed the stack of books he was carrying on one of the shelves, mirroring Remus’ action, Sirius replied, “Aye, I should expect you don’t get a lot of famous people in here. Not a lot of places do. But the shop’s nice; got a good feel to it. Lovely, really. And as much as I’d like to stick around, I have a dinner I have to get to at my mate’s house with his family.”  
  
Sirius stopped as soon as he noticed that he was rambling. He flushed lightly as he noticed that Remus was giving him his full attention, like he was actually interested in what he was saying. Not that Remus gave him any reason to not believe that he wouldn’t be listening to him. It was just that most people spent their time _looking_ at him rather than _listening_ to him.  
  
“Thanks, I guess. My parents own the place, I just run it,” Remus said. He picked up a book and glanced at the author. “I’m sure we can think of a way to get you out of here.” He paused as he slid the book into the second shelf that was level with his chest and neck. “One, you can wait it out. Two, you can run and hope you get to your bike fast enough. Or three…well we’re going to have to think of an option three.”  
  
Sirius laughed as he agreed and nodded. He helped Remus put away the books as they came up with wild escape plans that were probably never going to work in a million years, but fun to make up anyway.  
  
If Remus wasn’t such great company, Sirius would probably have been itching to get out. The people he met these days usually wanted something out of him, were using him, or were fake all around. Remus wasn’t like that, he treated him normally. He _felt_ normal.  
  
“I can’t believe the last film you saw was the last Star Wars movie,” Sirius said shaking his head as they headed out of the isle. “That was like, what, five years ago?” He ignored the paparazzi who tried to take more pictures of him through the glass. Too bad Remus didn’t have any blinds to cover his windows.  
  
Remus chuckled from being a bit embarrassed. “I told you I don’t really go to the cinemas that much, if at all,” he replied. He walked behind the counter and grabbed at another stack that sat on top of a separate counter against the wall. With the books cradled to his chest, Remus brought the books back over to where the computer and register sat. “Didn’t even have a telly growing up, which is probably why I’ve never been too interested in that kind of stuff.”  
  
Remus clicked around on his computer with his mouse before picking up the scanner and scanning the barcode on the back of the book.  
  
“Shame, I grew up watching Saturday Night Live. It was the show that made me want to act. Have you seen it? It’s also called SNL, it’s still on, been on since the 70s I think. It’s an American show,” Sirius explained, leaning up against the counter like he did before.  
  
The shorter man was multi-tasking: scanning his books and paying attention to Sirius. He shook his head in response to Sirius’ question. “No, I haven’t heard of it, sorry.”  
  
“Really? Never? Ever heard of Will Ferrell – Adam Sandler – Rob Schneider – Mike Meyers – David Spade – Chris Rock – Jimmy Fallon – Tina Fey – Molly Shannon? You must know Bill Murray at least,” Sirius crowed in disbelief. His jaw dropped when Remus sheepishly shook his head again. “There must be a law against this, because it’s a crime you don’t know any of those people. They are my idols. I wanted to be exactly like them until I figured that I couldn’t be funny to save my arse without looking ridiculous. I can improv, but being funny on the spot is just a whole different field all together.”  
  
He was rambling, and Remus had a little content smile on his face from listening to him as he scanned the books. Sirius blushed again. What was wrong with him? He’s never had verbal diarrhea with _anyone_ before. He could charm the pants off directors, producers, grouchy old ladies, even straight men, why couldn’t he do the same with Remus?   
  
“Well, anyway, what actors have you heard of?” Sirius asked as soon as he got his brain to start cooperating with his mouth.  
  
Remus paused in his work and placed his hands on the counter on either side of the computer. “I know Robert Redford.”  
  
Sirius’ shoulders sagged. “ _Recent_ actors, I mean.”  
  
“Oh,” he replied with a frown. “Let’s see, Brad Pitt at least. He’s recent.”  
  
“Thank God,” Sirius cried dramatically as threw up his arms and then promptly collapsed against the counter. His voice came out muffled as his face was pressed into the wooden surface, “Hope is not lost.”  
  
The brunette looked at Sirius with a grin. “No need to be so dramatic,” Remus teased.  
  
His dark hair flipped as Sirius popped his head up off the counter. As he opened his mouth to say something, a different voice rang out.  
  
“Remus, a little help!”  
  
They both turned to see a girl with fiery red hair dressed in a thick jacket backing into the store from the employee’s only room. Her arms were full with a box what seemed to be filled with books. Both of the men rushed over to help her. Sirius made it first, and quickly relieved the girl of the heavy box.  
  
As he pulled away, the woman looked up at him smiling and said, “Thank…you.” Her bright green eyes widened slightly and her smile slipped off her face as she recognized the man who was standing in front of her. She then looked at Remus who was standing next to them with a wide gaze.  
  
Sirius shifted slightly in his spot, feeling a little awkward. He sometimes felt awkward when people got all flustered around him. Sometimes it was an ego-booster, but other times it was just plain weird. When he first started getting recognized it was flattering and enjoyable, but now…not so much. He had a girl faint on him after he gave her his autograph once. Not a good experience.  
  
Subtly, Sirius stepped around them and went to place the box on the counter.  
  
“I guess that explains all the people outside the store,” she said lightly, but in a slightly strained tone.  
  
Remus glanced at Sirius and rubbed the back of his neck. “They were chasing him and he ended up in here,” Remus explained.  
  
There was a moment of silence where Sirius leaned his back against the counter and Remus and the girl had a little staring contest not a yard away from him.  
  
“I can’t believe Sirius Black is in your store,” the woman murmured as she glanced again at Sirius. Remus raised his eyebrows a little. “Oh my God, Remus, I can’t believe you don’t know who Sirius Black is! I told you, you need to get out more.”  
  
Remus flushed a bit. “I get out,” he replied pathetically.  
  
“Not enough obviously. He’s been all over the place recently,” she replied as she crossed her arms.  
  
“All over the place?”  
  
“Yes, as in the internet, tabloids and those horrible gossip magazines.”  
  
“Still here you know,” Sirius inserted in a dry tone, his feet crossed out in front of him and his arms crossed across his chest as well.  
  
“Oh. Right,” she stammered and placed a few fingers over her mouth. “Sorry.”  
  
Again, there was an awkward silence where they were all trying to not catch each other’s gazes.  
  
The girl huffed as she walked over and stood in front of Sirius, her hand stretched out. “Hi, I’m Lily Evans and I’m sorry about…all that.”  
  
Sirius smiled a bit tightly. “It’s all right, I’ve had worse,” he replied as he shook her hand. And if he made his grip a little tighter than it needed to be, no one would know.  
  
Lily smiled widely and then said a bit slyly, “I hope you know how devastated you made women across the world.”  
  
Sirius hung his head forward for a second before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course the first thing you say to me would be about that.”  
  
“I’m not known for my tact, Mr. Black,” she replied a bit smartly and with a giddy smile.  
  
“Wait,” Remus finally broke in as he stood next to Lily. “Why are women devastated?”  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and gave Remus a pointed look saying ‘ _you’d know if you paid attention more_ ’ before smiling and replying, “A one Sirius Black was caught snogging a bloke not two days ago.”  
  
Sirius watched with a clenched jaw as Remus raised an eyebrow. “I’m not gay, okay?” he said a bit forcibly and loudly; too loud to seem natural. “I’m bisexual. I’m not ashamed that I fancy men just as much as women, but I really wish people didn’t make such a big deal about it.”  
  
Lily shrugged loosely, like it didn’t matter much. “I don’t care what you are. I think I called it a couple of years ago in that drama you were in with Natalie Portman that you were going to be anything but straight. But whatever your sexuality is, is of no loss to me. Though it was bound to come out eventually, don’t you think? I mean, did you really think that they were never going to catch you with another bloke?”  
  
Sirius felt a blush rising. He really would rather not have this conversation in front of Remus, if at all. The man might be disgusted for all he knew. If Lily hadn’t been a girl, Sirius might’ve threatened something physical by now. Though, that wouldn’t look good in front of Remus even if Lily wasn’t a girl.  
  
He needed to stop caring what Remus thought, it wasn’t good for his mental state at the moment.  
  
“It’s just part of the description of being an actor,” Sirius said slowly, and after some silence from his acquaintances, he continued on, “If you’re anything other than straight you’re less likely to get the part you want and I’m sorry, but I got bills to pay just like the rest of you, so if that requires not admitting the whole truth, then so be it.”  
  
Lily frowned softly to herself. “I guess that’s a reason. Not a good one, mind you, but a reason, nonetheless,” she replied shrugging. “Why haven’t you released a statement or anything yet? I mean, isn’t that what you people usually do?”  
  
Sirius sighed softly. “My publicist said to wait until a little after the holidays to say anything.”  
  
“Why wait so long?”  
  
He readjusted himself so that his waist was against the counter instead of his lower back. “He said that if we released the statement a week before my premiere, my film will get more publicity,” he said sheepishly. “Any publicity is good publicity.”  
  
After a brief pause, Lily started laughing. “I will never understand the world of show business.”  
  
“I agree,” Remus muttered with a strange look upon on his face that Sirius couldn’t place.  
  
“You two won’t say anything about this, right?” Sirius questioned shifting awkwardly again. How many times was he going to feel awkward today? “I mean, I really don’t want to force you to sign confidentiality contracts.”  
  
Lily looked surprised for a second. “Oh, no, don’t worry. I won’t say anything. No one would believe me anyway. And the only person Remus would tell is me, so I think your secret’s safe.”  
  
Remus flashed him a smile and nodded. “Now, Lily,” Remus said turning to the shorter woman. “I think we’ve interrogated him enough, so I think it’s time to show me what you’ve got.”  
  
“Subtle, Remus,” Sirius commented with a smirk.  
  
The brunette’s neck heated up as Lily moved to the box beside Sirius. She pulled out the books and placed them in small stacks on the counter. Remus moved to the other side of her and looked at the books she placed on the counter.  
  
Sirius wondered how she could carry all those books here without throwing out her back. Unless she used a dolly to pull them in, but there was no dolly in sight. So how did she do it?   
  
“I got these from my neighbor’s grandparents. The grandmother recently passed away and she didn’t know what to do with the books. So I told her that – ”  
  
“Wait a second,” Sirius said, interrupting her. “How did you get these here?” Both of them looked at him oddly. “I mean transportation wise; I don’t think you could carry these over here by yourself, no offense.”  
  
“I drove my car into the alley,” Lily said plainly.  
  
“Brilliant!” Sirius exclaimed grinning. “Do you think you could give me a ride to my bike?”  
  
“Um…I guess, but I’m not so sure that’ll work,” Lily replied hesitantly.  
  
Sirius frowned. “Why not?”  
  
“Well, for one, my windows aren’t tinted. Secondly, some of them were blocking the alley and they took pictures of me turning into it for some reason. And thirdly, they’ve been taking non-stop pictures ever since I got in here so it’ll look fishy and raise even more gossip if they see you leave with me. And I really don’t want to be in those rubbish magazines. It’d be better if you got someone to pick you up who they know about,” she explained as she pointed over to the window where there were a few photographers taking pictures of them still. They weren’t _that_ interesting.  
  
The dark haired man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This was terrible. Was he ever going to be able to leave? It had already been almost an hour already and there was either the same amount of paparazzi standing outside or more.  
  
“You know what Lily? That could work,” Remus said slowly. “Sirius, do you think they would try to hound Lily if she were to leave through the front door?”  
  
Sirius twisted his mouth to the side as he thought about it. “Maybe,” he replied. “If she started saying something about me, then definitely.”  
  
Remus nodded while smiling. “Good. Do you think you could call up a friend of yours to come pick you up here?”  
  
He nodded. “I’m pretty sure I can.”  
  
“Alright, so here’s what we do. We get your friend to come to the back of the shop, and then as soon as they’re here, Lily will go out front and distract them while you get in the car and drive away.”  
  
Sirius smiled. “How come we didn’t think of this before? All that time we were thinking about time-machines and that invisibility cloak from Harry Potter when we could’ve just used a simple distraction method. Perfect!”  
  
A laugh and a large smile erupted from Remus and all Sirius could do is smile back.  
  
Lily stood in the middle of them, glancing back and forth occasionally. She slowly grabbed a small stack of the books between them and stepped back saying, “I’ll check these in for you, Remus.” She gave him a smile and wink that Sirius couldn’t see before heading behind the counter.  
  
Thankfully, Sirius was fishing out his cell phone while Remus blushed furiously. He finished clearing out the box as Sirius began calling someone from his iPhone.  
  
“James...James!” Sirius literally screamed down the phone. “Mate, stop screaming at your telly for two minutes please…Alright, listen I’m stuck in a little bookshop – Stuck as in the paparazzi are following me everywhere and I can’t get to my bike which I just bought and don’t want plastered all over the internet, alright?...Yes, so I’m stuck in a bookshop and I need you to come pick me up…Just outside Sutton, I’ll send you the address alright…Okay, ta mate, call me when you’re near…’kay bye.”  
  
Sirius groaned as he sprawled his upper body against the countertop, again, nearly knocking over the empty box.  
  
“Problem?” Remus questioned with a raised eyebrow as he stacked up the books.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes, his gray orbs peeking out from the mass of black hair that covered his face. He huffed and sent a few stray hairs flying. Standing up straight and smoothing out his jacket he replied, “Nope, it’s just another hour before he gets here. Hopefully there’ll be fewer stalkers when he does.”  
  
Remus laughed and glanced out the window, many of the followers looked like they were in for the long haul. “I wouldn’t count on it,” he said smiling.  
  
“Oh? And how would you know that Mr. ‘The last movie I saw was Star Wars’?” Sirius asked, giving Remus a curious look as he leaned his hip on the counter, the empty box the only object between them.  
  
“I…I don’t know, just a guess,” Remus replied, stumbling through his speech a bit.  
  
Sirius smirked. “Your knowledge of pop culture is abysmal, Remus. I don’t know how you survive.”  
  
Remus merely shrugged. “I have no problems,” he said back a bit brightly with a toothless grin.  
  
The other man sighed wistfully. “I guess you don’t really need to know pop culture to sell books,” Sirius commented as he grabbed the top book off the small stack in front of Remus. He read the title _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde before flipping through the book. “Hm, I always wanted to read this after I saw the movie. It was a trippy film. Ben Barnes wasn’t so bad though. Nice bloke when I met him. Still can’t believe he’s older than me though.”  
  
Before Remus could reply, Lily came back to them, her thick jacket shed leaving her in her white long-sleeve, with another stack of books. “Maybe you two could do some work and shelve these in the fantasy section,” she suggested as she slid the books over to Remus. She grabbed the next stack of books before moving back to where she came from.  
  
Sirius placed the book down on the counter and grabbed half the stack before following Remus towards the fourth isle. They began talking about common things. Remus was evidently surprised on how well-read Sirius was, and Sirius was surprised that Remus actually had a rather good taste in music for all that he didn’t pay attention to films. They were just getting onto the subject about books that were made into films when Sirius’ phone started vibrating in his pocket.  
  
 _ **James Potter  
**  
Text Message_  
  
Sirius quickly unlocked his phone and looked at the text.  
  
 _what’s the address u pillock_  
  
“Oh, Remus,” Sirius said, getting ready to text him back. “What’s the address for here?”  
  
Remus told him the address as he quickly typed it in and sent it back with a note attached about coming through the back alley. James was a great friend, had been for all the 15 years that Sirius had known him. Sometimes Sirius felt like he didn’t deserve him and James would most likely agree with him on that statement (jokingly, depending on his mood).  
  
Sirius slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued shelving the books.  
  
“So, how did your family start this shop? You said your parents own it,” he said conversationally, picking up his second to last book and pushing it into the right spot.  
  
Remus nodded absentmindedly. “My father bought this place in the late 70s with help from my grandparents. Then he met my mother here and after they married, they ran the place together. Soon after I was born and now, here I am,” Remus replied grinning. He slipped past Sirius, going around him and absentmindedly sliding his hand on the taller man’s lower back to tell him that he was there.  
  
Even through the leather jacket, Sirius felt the touch. A shiver slithered down his spine, despite the heat in the store. He colored lightly as he shook his head and busied himself with finding out where the last book went.  
  
“Your parents met here?” Sirius questioned as soon as he could find his tongue. The author of the book he held led him closer to Remus.  
  
Remus had a small grin on his face as he looked at Sirius. “Yeah, she was shopping for her boyfriend at the time, actually,” he said laughing. “It’s a funny story, kind of romantic in a way. Love at first sight sort of thing.”  
  
After slipping the book into onto the top shelf, Sirius turned towards the brunette. He stilled, noticing their proximity. He stood up straight in front of him, noticing Remus only reached just above his eyes in height – the perfect height for him to lean down and kiss him. Only he couldn’t think about that, because people didn’t go around kissing strangers…no matter how nice, good looking, and interesting they were.  
  
“Love at first sight.” Sirius meant to say it firmly, but it came out a bit more skeptically than he would have liked.  
  
“Yes. Why? Do you not believe in it?” There was a hint of a smile on Remus’ lips as he looked at Sirius. His stance was slightly relaxed, one hand in his front pocket, the other resting on the shelf, but his shoulders held a bit of stiffness to them.  
  
Love at first sight? No one could fall in love with someone the second they saw them. Could they? Sure you could be immediately attracted to someone or fall into lust with them, but love was something else entirely. Sirius had never been in love before.  
  
Sirius unabashedly stared at Remus. He noticed the warm brown eyes hidden behind the glasses, the sharp slope of the nose, the fullness of the lips, the definition of his jaw. He then saw Remus’ cheeks begin to color under his scrutiny, giving him a healthy glow. The man was beautiful, and he probably didn’t even know it.  
  
Images of late nights kissing and rolling in bed sheets flashed through his mind. Remus could easily fill that vacant spot that no one seemed to be able to fit into, because Sirius was falling for Remus faster than he ever had for someone in such a short amount of time. And no, that did not mean that Sirius was falling in love with Remus, it only meant that his interest in the other man could take him farther than a few dinners and nights in the bedroom. It raised flags in Sirius’ mind that he wouldn’t mind hanging onto this man for a long time.  
  
As disconcerting as the thought should be, Remus was perfect for him. He treated Sirius like Sirius, not like Sirius the famous actor who got famous before he even reached 20. People like Remus didn’t come by very often, and he’d be crazy to not snatch him up while he had the chance.  
  
Sirius smirked lightly, “I think I could be persuaded.” Remus flushed even further under Sirius’ gaze and fidgeted where he stood.  
  
Sirius felt more confident in the fact that Remus wasn’t bothered that he fancied men as well as women; didn’t even act differently, especially now that he started flirting with him. And not until now did Sirius know that Remus quite possibly swung the other way either. Remus was full of surprises, wasn’t he?  
  
Unexpectedly, Sirius didn’t feel as flustered or jumbled around the other man now that they got to talking (and flirting). He figured that he finally got over the initial star struck feeling that ran through him now that he’s gotten to know Remus more. It was great to be in control of himself again.  
  
He took a step closer to Remus. He then leaned in a little, words ready on his lips, before they were drowned out by the sound of Lily’s voice at the end of the aisle. Sirius abruptly leaned back and turned towards the bookcase, pretending to be interested in something while muttering curse words at the girl.  
  
“I have the next pile,” Lily said, her arms half full with books walking towards them.  
  
Remus jumped at the sound and whipped around. His face was still red from Sirius’ advances and his tongue, tied and heavy in his mouth. Lily had impeccable timing, like usual.  
  
Lily took in the flustered look Remus was emanating and the sudden mindless interest Sirius had with the books and realized she had interrupted something important. Her cheeks glowed from mild embarrassment and a little anger towards herself. Lily could tell that there was an attraction beginning to form between the two of them and she had ruined whatever good that could have started before she intervened.  
  
“Here, um, it’s mystery this time,” Lily sheepishly said with a guilty face as she handed Remus the stack.  
  
Remus took the books with clammy hands and nodded rapidly, afraid that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out was a squeak.  
  
He turned towards Sirius with an awkward smile. “Mystery’s that way,” he said lowly, pointing in the direction of the wall opposite the counter.  
  
Sirius gave him a gentle smile of understanding before heading in the direction that Remus pointed to.  
  
They put the books away in relative silence, only sneaking furtive glances at each other, thinking about the maybe, could’ve been, almost kiss that happened only moments ago. Remus had nearly permanent scorch marks on his cheeks and Sirius couldn’t seem to drop his stupid little smirk of happiness from his face.  
  
The two men moved around each other, occasionally brushing each other across the back or arm as they moved past. Sirius had once boldly pressed his chest to Remus’ back as he reached around Remus and slipped a book into the correct place. He felt Remus stiffen and heard his small gasp for air. Sirius let his breath travel down the long, pale column of throat that was exposed above the white collar. He pulled away slowly, watching Remus stand stock still with a book clutched tightly between his hands. Grinning to himself, Sirius moved away from the other man and went back to his half of the books.  
  
The pile took them quicker to finish since they didn’t talk in between sliding the books to their rightful places, and all too soon they were silently walking back to the counter.  
  
Lily glanced at them briefly before deliberately looking back to the computer. Sirius bore holes into her freckled skin, and hoped that she felt the contempt that he felt for her at the moment. She was nice, and meant well for the most part, but she had no qualms about interrupting important situations.  
  
There was a sort of heavy, almost awkward, silence that hung amongst them. Sirius leaned his back to the counter and Remus stood beside him looking at the wall with his hips pressed against the wood and his fingers drumming. Lily was trying her best to not keep glancing at the other two men, but she felt guilty that she mucked up a potentially wonderful thing for Remus. Sirius, as far as she could tell, was nice, outgoing, and definitely seemed interested in Remus (not to mention he was not lacking in the looks department). And maybe Remus, with his intellect, accepting nature, and quirky humor, would be good for Sirius too.  
  
Lily cleared her throat before saying, “I’m going to make some tea, would you two like some?” Remus smiled at her gratefully and Sirius shrugged.  
  
She nodded to herself as she walked out from behind the counter and headed towards the _Employees Only_ door, propping the door open as she went through. The other two followed behind slowly, Sirius grabbing the Wilde book still sitting beside the empty box in case he got bored or if there was more awkward silences. Sirius wasn’t used to awkward silences.  
  
Behind the door was a small room that was made into a makeshift kitchen. On the right was a sink, miniature fridge, microwave, and a small stove, all shoved together on the far side on the wall. In the middle of the room was a square wooden table covered with various newspapers and books with four matching chairs surrounding it. There were three doors, one leading out to the alley, one on the left that was open, leading to an office, and one in between the kitchen and office leading to a small bathroom. The walls were bare, save a coat hanger that held, what Sirius deducted was, Remus’ jacket attached to the wall and a few picture frames.  
  
Lily started rummaging around the cupboards, pulling out a kettle and filling it with water as Remus and Sirius sat down at the table on adjacent sides.  
  
“There’s only Earl Grey, is that okay Sirius?” Lily asked, not even turning around.  
  
“That’s fine,” Sirius replied politely. Okay, so Earl Grey wasn’t his favorite, but he wasn’t about to start complaining now.  
  
Sirius inattentively flipped through the book as Remus and Lily start talking about the shop and the profits they were making. He didn’t know anything about making profits with books; he only understood that with his increased amount of contracts and zeros, he’s making money that other people could only dream of.  
  
He spied a day old newspaper hidden under a thick book and grabbed it. Quickly he went in search for the crossword and found it free of marks. Smiling benignly to himself, Sirius started trying to figure out some of the answers, his lips mouthing the correct letters into place.  
  
Sirius was taken out of his stream of thought, figuring out what ‘Walking into the sunset’ meant, when a cup of tea was placed in front of him. He smiled up at Lily in thanks as she sat across from him.  
  
“Do you want a pen?” Remus asked before blowing on his tea.  
  
Sirius stared at Remus’ lips for a second, briefly thinking about them pressed against his skin, before shaking his head. “No, it’s okay.”  
  
Remus just smiled, giving him a curt nod of acknowledgement before talking to Lily again. Sirius went back to his crossword, quickly filling in the answers and waiting for his best friend to arrive.  
  
Sirius looked up when Lily stood up from her seat, asking if they would like more tea. Remus nodded while Sirius declined, only have drunken a third of his small cup with a chip in the rim.  
  
“Didn’t think you’d be into crosswords,” Remus said, drawing him into conversation.  
  
“A guilty pleasure of mine,” Sirius replied with small smile. “I used to do them all the time when I was younger, but ever since I started getting more jobs I haven’t had a lot of time to do them.”  
  
“How many films have you done so far?”  
  
Sirius quickly made an estimate, “About 25 more or less, I think.”  
  
Lily came back over with new cups for Remus and herself. “My favorite was _Atonement_ ,” Lily commented smiling and sitting back down. “I think I almost cried at one point.”  
  
Sirius grinned at her. “I liked filming that one. It was quite fun sometimes,” Sirius admitted as he leaned back in his seat. “Didn’t even have to leave England for that one at least.”  
  
“How often do you have to go abroad?” Remus asked, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“Depends on the film. Sometimes it’s a couple months and other times almost half a year. We usually get breaks where I can fly back here for a week or so, but otherwise a lot of them are filmed elsewhere.”  
  
“Hm,” Remus hummed, cradling the cup between his hands. “Must be hard being away from home for long periods of time.”  
  
Sirius looked over to Remus and saw the sincerity and empathy in his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders loosely. “Not much at home to come back to,” he said back honestly, his eyes never wavering from Remus.  
  
The only people Sirius ever really saw were the Potters, James included, his brother Regulus once in a while, but otherwise he didn’t really associate with anyone besides the person he might be seeing at the time. Occasionally, he would hang out with his recent cast mates, but that never lasted long before he was off doing another film, interview, or photoshoot.  
  
Remus squirmed slightly under Sirius’ strong gaze. He felt his face heat up as the gray eyes continued to stay attached to him. He was saved from replying when there was the sound of vibration coming from Sirius’ pocket.  
  
Sirius quickly fished his phone from his pocket and after seeing the ridiculous caller ID photo of James drunk out of his mind, passed out and draped over his coffee table, he answered the phone.  
  
“James.”  
  
 _“‘ey, where’s the alley, I’m like three streets away.”_  
  
“The alley? Um, I’m not sure. Wait, talk to Remus,” Sirius replied before holding out the phone towards Remus.  
  
Remus looked mildly surprised before gently taking the expensive phone into his hands, his fingers momentarily brushing Sirius’.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
 _“Hi! I just passed Kensington, where am I supposed to find the alley?”_  
  
“Oh, after the next light, there’s going to be a one store before the opening of the alley on the left. Then reverse into the first alley on the right, if you can, and there should be a small white car outside where we are.”  
  
 _“Alright, I’m almost at the next light. I’ll be there in less than a minute. Thanks.”_  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
They hung up and Remus handed back the phone. “He’ll be here in a minute.”  
  
Lily stood up, “I guess that’s my cue.” She smoothed out her shirt before holding out a hand towards Sirius. “It was great meeting you, Sirius. Don’t hesitate to come back, alright?”  
  
Sirius smiled politely before shaking her hand, not gripping it as hard as he did before. “You too,” he replied. She gave Remus a meaningful glance as she left the room.  
  
Remus and Sirius stood up from the table as well and headed towards the back door. Sirius placed his hand on the knob and turned to look back at Sirius. “You’ve been wonderful. Thanks for letting me hang out here.”  
  
The shorter man smiled back. “The pleasure was all mine.”  
  
They stood and stared for a few moments, wondering if there was something else that needed to be said, but they only met about two hours ago, a short enough time to be nearly complete strangers. Not counting the few moments where they admittedly flirted with each other and nearly kissed, they actually had no reason to just say their goodbyes and never see each other again. But neither wanted this to be the end.  
  
There was a short honk from outside, making them both jump and remember where they were.  
  
“Well,” Sirius mumbled. “I’ll see you around.”  
  
Remus just nodded and watched as Sirius turned the doorknob. A blast of cold air swept in through the open door, rustling the newspaper on the table as Sirius stepped outside. He turned his head away from the cold and spied the Oscar Wilde book sitting on the table.  
  
Incentive. A reason.  
  
Remus’ head snapped towards the door and watched as Sirius let go of the doorknob, the door closing quickly. He caught the door with his hand and poked his head out the gap.  
  
“Wait,” he called to Sirius. The other man turned around with a confused, yet hopeful expression on his face.  
  
Remus gave him a grin before turning around, letting the door shut behind him as he went to grab the book off the table. As he held the book in his hand, he stared at the cover, getting an idea. He rapidly grabbed for a pen and flipped open the cover. Quickly he wrote down his name and phone number.  
  
He felt oddly stupid for giving a famous actor his phone number. Sirius probably got phone numbers and people falling at his feet all the time. But it never hurt to try did it? Sirius seemed interested anyway, and Remus hadn’t dated in a while since Caradoc.  
  
Sighing and holding the book to his chest briefly, he turned back to the door to find Sirius opening the door from the other side. Sirius looked at Remus and held the door open with his foot.  
  
Sirius glanced down at the book in Remus’ hands before looking back at Remus’ face which was swiftly coloring.  
  
Funny how Sirius was a blubbering mess around Remus at first and now it was the exact opposite.  
  
“Here,” Remus said, holding out the book.  
  
Sirius shook his head. “Oh, no. I couldn’t,” he said protesting.  
  
“I insist, please,” the brunette replied. He bit his lip before spitting out, “Consider it a loan.”  
  
Sirius eyed Remus. The shorter man fidgeted where he stood, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
A loan. That meant he expected it back. Or _him_ back. Remus wanted to see him again. The thought made Sirius smile widely.  
  
“Okay,” he said back, grinning. “A loan.”  
  
He grabbed the book from the other man’s hand. He flipped through the book, to give his hands something to do. His eyes caught the sight of handwriting on the front page and instinctively went back to it. There on the page in Remus’ messy handwriting was his name and phone number. It made Sirius smile again.  
  
Sirius looked back up and saw Remus turn even redder if possible, knowing that he saw his phone number. He knew that Remus felt a bit embarrassed and he would be too in his place. Sirius sought to rectify Remus’ uncomfortable feeling by more than just a few flimsy words that could be easily betrayed.  
  
He looked down at himself and saw the flash of red around his collar. His favorite scarf. Sirius quickly unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and hooked it around Remus’ with a silly grin on his face.  
  
“Consider it collateral.”  
  
Remus gave him a brilliant smile and toyed with the scarf with his fingers.  
  
Sirius returned the smile before saying, “I’ll call you.”  
  
All the other man could do was nod as he watched Sirius walk out the door. He went to the door and made it in time to see Sirius gave him a wave and a grin before slipping into an expensive looking black car decked out with tinted windows.  
  
Remus closed the door behind him as he went back inside and clutched at the scarf around his neck. He properly wrapped the scarf to cover his neck, still warm from Sirius’ body heat and whispered to himself, a content smile on his lips, “Collateral.”


End file.
